


A Sweet Team

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: For the Sormik Advent Calendar comes my piece for @StarryJoyJoy, who asked for Sorey and Mikleo to make a gingerbread house together! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Sweet Team

“Are you sure about this?” Mikleo asked, flipping through the ancient book Sorey had placed on the table. “You’ve never been great at cooking.”

“That’s why I asked you to help me.” Sorey announced, placing bags of sugar and flour on the table. “Don’t you want to try a traditional dish from ancient times?” 

“I mean, I would, but that doesn’t answer the question.” Mikleo retorted, still fiddling with the texts. “Where did you even find this, anyway?” 

“In the marketplace!” Sorey declared. “I found this old antique bookshop and found this tucked away in the shelves.” Sorey lit a match, igniting the wood under the oven. “There we go, I think we’re all set to start!”

“So it’s an ancient cookbook of sorts…” Mikleo observed, reading over the recipe. “But what’s the purpose of making a house out of bread?” 

“I think it’s more of a cookie than a bread.” Sorey corrected, pointing at the page. “It’s supposed to be used as a decoration during the winter months, and they believed it helped ward off evil spirits.” He explained, already measuring out ingredients and placing them into the bowl.

“So… how do we make it?” Mikleo asked, reading over the recipe. “I understand the baking aspect, but how do you turn it into a house? Using frosting?”

“Exactly!” Sorey chimed in, stirring the mixture together. “Oh, can you crack a couple of eggs for me? I need two.” 

“Sure thing.” Mikleo nodded, quickly picking up an egg. He could tell from the look on Sorey’s face that he was going to see this through to the end, no matter what. “You want them directly in the bowl?” 

“Yes, please.” Sorey said, leaning the bowl towards Mikleo.

Mikleo gingerly cracked the egg, smiling to himself. “Well, if you really want to try it, I’ll stick around to make sure you don’t burn the place down along the way.”

“I always knew I could count on you for that.” Sorey laughed. They continued to follow along the recipe, mixing it into a thick dough before rolling it out on the table. 

“So… what do we do now?” Mikleo asked, staring out along the flat sheet of dough in front of them.

“It says here…” Sorey read aloud. “That we’re supposed to cut them into the shapes for the walls and roof of the house, and bake the cutouts.”

“Seems simple enough.” Mikleo shrugged, outlining a square for the roof. “Did you want to start on the walls?”

“I’m on it!” Sorey agreed, joining him. Mikleo slowly guided his knife over the dough, hoping he was keeping it as even as possible. He peeked up at Sorey, who was still staring intently on his own task, a dash of flour on his cheek. 

“Hey, Sorey…” Mikleo mumbled, gesturing to his cheek to alert Sorey of the flour. 

Sorey’s gaze flashed up at Mikleo, his big green eyes twinkling with childlike wonder. “What is it?” He asked innocently.

All of Mikleo’s thoughts rushed out of his head at the sight of Sorey’s emerald eyes. “Uh… it’s nothing.” He said, quickly shifting his sights back onto the dough, noticing the large spaces still left uncut. “Actually… I think we may have cut the shapes too small, we still have so much dough left.”

“You’re right.” Sorey nodded solemnly. He glanced at the book. “Hmm… It says here you can make them into people shapes too, so how about we make one for each of us?” 

Mikleo looked at the picture Sorey was referring to, the “person” shapes looked more like rag dolls to him. But it was better than wasting dough. “Alright, let’s do it.” He agreed, following Sorey’s example to cut the shape. They slowly lifted their shapes onto the baking board, as Sorey gently placed it in the oven. 

“Now the book said to leave it in about fifteen minutes, so I’m going to grab the icing.” Sorey explained.

“You already made the icing?” Mikleo exclaimed.

“Yeah, Lailah helped me make some earlier today.” Sorey elaborated. 

Mikleo paused. “Then why didn’t you just make this with her?” He asked, unsure of what answer he wanted.

“Well…” Sorey thought for a moment. “I guess I just wanted to try making the whole thing with you.” He replied. “I like hanging out and spending time with everyone, but whenever I want to try something new, I always want to try it with you.” 

“Well I am the one getting you out of trouble most of the time.” Mikleo grinned.

“Only because you’re the one getting me into trouble the rest of the time.” Sorey laughed in response. “Hey, are you feeling alright? Your face is a little red.”

Mikleo quickly turned away. “It’s probably just the heat. I’m not used to baking quite yet.” He quickly excused. 

“Oh, uh… Do you want some water?” Sorey offered. 

“No, I’ll be fine in a minute.” Mikleo assured, taking a deep breath. Sorey always seemed to know just the right words to sweep him off his feet with no warning. The fifteen minutes past quickly as they bantered back and forth. They pulled out the freshly baked goods, the thick smell of sugar and ginger wafting through the air. After it cooled, they delicately put the pieces together, lining the corners with icing, until the house was completely erect. “We did it.” Mikleo announced proudly.

“Almost.” Sorey interjected, pulling out a bowl of candies. “We just have to decorate it.” Mikleo smiled. They took their time decking out the house with candies and icing, laughing and joking with each other as they put it all together. Mikleo sighed with contentment, a warm, gentle sensation filling him up from within. He began to see where the belief that doing this warded off evil spirits came from, as he couldn’t think of a single negative thing as they completed their handiwork. “And now for the finishing touch.” Sorey declared, holding up their cookie incarnations and placing them in front of the house. 

“It’s finally done.” Mikleo sighed. “I didn’t think it would turn out that well, but wow… It really looks amazing.” 

“It really does.” Sorey agreed. “We really do make a great team.” 

Mikleo smiled, glancing at the cookie versions of them standing happily together in front of the house. How fitting it was, that no matter what shape or form they may take, they always find a way to be together. “Yeah.” Mikleo nodded. “We really do.”


End file.
